Part Of You
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: It was unexpected, but Matthew found that he couldn't love his unborn child or it's mother more. Mestiny. Oneshot


**Part Of You**

**Summary: It was a surprise, but Matthew was finding that he couldn't love his unborn child more or it's mother more.**

When he first found out, he was terrified. He and Destiny had only had sex once. Of course, Matthew knew that a woman could get pregnant after her first time. He and Destiny both knew that. They'd both had to suffer through Sex Ed. last year. But he'd never thought that it would happen to them. He hadn't thought about anything that night, really. He'd been so upset over what he'd done to Eddie Ford. His only thoughts had been about how Destiny had always been there for him, even when he'd been an ass and had turned her away. Even when he'd turned her down for Dani. He'd been overwhelmed by the fact that she was still there, even after finding out that he'd killed Eddie. She'd tried to comfort him and he hadn't wanted her to leave. It's funny how it took that night for him to realise how much he loved her. He still asked himself how he could've been so clueless about his own feelings.

The fact that they were going to have a baby was scary. They were both seventeen, he'd been in a coma for six months, and he knew that Destiny was really looking forward to going to college. How could they be parents? He knew that Destiny had said that he didn't have to be a part of the baby's life, but he loved Destiny. He couldn't let her deal with this alone. He was unsure about their unborn child, but he wasn't going to abandon him or her. That was how he'd ended up here, standing outside her door. His parents stood just behind him, looking worried. He'd just gotten out of the hospital after months of being in the coma and then having to go through physical therapy. They'd wanted to get him straight home, but he'd begged them to bring him here, instead. He needed to talk to her. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their baby, yet and he thought now would be a good time. He just wished that Destiny would hurry up and answer her door!

The door finally opened and Destiny stood there, staring at him. Her hand gently carressed her stomach and her eyes widened when she saw him. "Matthew?" She exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the curve. "I didn't think that you were getting out until tomorrow." She said when she finally pulled back, gazing up at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Matthew answered, giving her a soft smile. His hand reached out for her's, holding it.

"Well, come on in! My mom made some cookies, if you guys want some." She said, holding the door open so they could all walk inside.

"Destiny? Who was at the door?" Phyllicia Evans asked, walking into the room, drying her hands on a dishtowel. Her eyes widened when she spotted Matthew and his parents. "You didn't tell me that they were coming."

"She didn't know, Mrs. Evans. I wanted to surprise her." Matthew spoke up, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously.

The woman snorted slightly, eyes looking over him and then drifting to her daughter's protruding stomach. "We all know how well that worked out, before." She muttered under her breath.

"MOM!" Destiny cried out, aghast. She couldn't believe that her mother had actually _said _that!

Matthew winced. He couldn't exactly blame Destiny's mom for not being too fond of him. He'd gotten her little girl pregnant. Then, his mother had convinced Destiny to keep the baby because she'd been afraid that Matthew would never wake up. He knew that Destiny had told him that she _wanted _their baby, but her mother probably had a hard time believing that. "Look, Mrs. Evans, I know that you're not exactly fond of me. And I don't blame you, but I plan on being here for Destiny and my baby. I _love _your daughter."

Mrs. Evans eyes softened at his words. "Well I can't say that I'm happy with you. My daughter is seventeen and she shouldn't have to be going through this." As Matthew's face fell, she continued, "But I _am _glad that you're awake. My daughter and your parents have really missed you."

The boy grinned. "I've missed them, too. I'm glad to finally be out of the hospital." He replied.

"So, I'm surprised you two let him come here. I'd have thought that you'd have wanted to take him home." Destiny said, staring up at her best friend's parents.

Bo smiled, eyes sparkling with happiness as he chuckled deeply. "Well, we tried to, but he really wanted to come here to talk to you. We couldn't say no."

The teenage girl grinned, throwing a soft, adoring look Matthew's way. "Well I'm glad." She answered softly.

Matthew smiled back at her, moving torwards her once more and lacing his fingers with her's. "We have alot to talk about. Alot to catch up on." He said. His gaze drifted torwards her stomach for a brief moment and he swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing.

Noticing where his gaze had went she grinned nervously. "Yeah. We do." She replied softly.

"How about you two go and talk in the living room and I'll talk with Bo and Nora in the kitchen?" Her mother questioned, gesturing to the living room as she began to lead Matthew's parents torwards the kitchen.

"Sorry about her." Destiny said with a roll of her eyes, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "The way my mom acts, you would think that my pregnancy was all your fault."

Matthew shook his head. "Don't apologize. You're her daughter. She just worries about you."

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so smart?" She asked playfully, causing them both to chuckle.

"I'm really glad that you're back, Matthew." Destiny said seriously, voice quiet.

He gave her a crooked smile. "I am too." He replied. His eyes locked on her stomach again and he hesitantly reached out a hand, resting it there. He looked back up at her, eyes soft and caring. "I'm going to be here for you and our baby, Des. The fact that we are having a child that's going to be here in just a couple of months _terrifies _me. But I'm not going to abandon you or my kid." He said it with such conviction, really wanting her to believe it.

She smiled slightly. "Are you sure about this Matthew? I mean...I've had seven months to deal with this and to really think this through. You just found out a couple of weeks ago." She told him worriedly.

"Destiny, I promise you. I want this. I want you and our baby in my life. I want to be this kid's father and watch it grow up. I don't want him to always wonder who his dad is." Matthew replied, gazing into her eyes.

Destiny smiled slightly. "How do you know that it's a boy?" She questioned of him, giggling slightly at his slip up.

"Huh?" He said, feeling confused.

"You said that you want him to know that you're his dad." She replied. "You didn't realise that?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know. I guess...I just have this feeling. I don't think that we're going to have a girl." He whispered, staring wide eyed down where his hand rested, when he felt his baby kick.

Destiny gasped and pressed her hand to her stomach as well, joy feeling her. "I think that he or she is glad that you're here, too."

He smirked at her. "Or he's trying to tell us that I'm right." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are going to feel so silly when you realise you're wrong." She told him in a singsong tone.

Matthew didn't reply, just leaned back and wrapped his free arm around his girlfriend's shoulders while his other hand stayed resting on her stomach. He felt so content just sitting here with her. It just felt so right.

**The End**


End file.
